Joyyfull
Joy is a castaway from Survivor: Cursed Islands. |Tribe Wins: = 4 |Individual Immunities: = 0 |Votes Against: = 8 }} Biography Joy controlled the majority of pre-merge. In her first tribe Rendova, she had a strong alliance called "Bendovah" which consisted of her, Angla, Fish, Star, and Austin. She really got to know Angla and they became best friends. The "Bendovah" alliance became skeptical with Austin and figured out that he had been playing both sides. The alliance sent Austin home the following tribal council. So the alliance lost a member, giving them 4/8 of the tribe. Fish confronted Joy about what he heard Alexis and Hyper talking about. He said that they had been throwing Joy's name out. Joy took advantage of this situation to get hyper out. Joy confronted Alexis and told her that Hyper told her that Alexis had been throwing my name out. Alexis believed Joy and threw a fit, making Hyper on the outs. The tribe felt safe because they knew Hyper was going to get voted out in the coming tribal council. Star walked for personal reasons causing a Tribe Swap. Joy was sent to the Kamaosi tribe with her number 1 Angla. The two believed Alexis would try to snake them, so they turned to Nick and Kevin and made an alliance called "Everyone but Alexis". The alliance obviously had plans to vote out Alexis. However, they won the two immunity challenges going to merge so they did not vote her out. In the merge, Joy created an alliance called "The Tree People", which consisted of her, Angla, Fish, Nick, Kevin, Rain, Sarah, and Daniel. In the first individual immunity challenge, Swim stepped down for an idol. Angla and Joy also took this situation to their advantage. Since "The Tree People" alliance was planning to vote Hyper out, they told Swim to play his idol on Hyper, and vote for Fish. Joy and Angla felt that Fish was an amazing player and needed to get out before it was too late, their plan worked and Fish was sent home with 3 votes. Joy felt really bad since she liked Fish. So she proved her loyalty to "The Tree People" the next tribal council sending Hyper home. After Hypers elimination, she felt a shift in the game. Not much people were talking to her, so she decided to see what was going on. She joined Nick in-game and caught him talking to Lost about getting her out. It was only 1 hour until the session but she managed to rally up 5 people (including her), which was half of the tribe to get Nick out. Their only hope was Hyper cursing someone from the other side. In the end, Hyper cursed Alexis which was on Joys side and Joy was sent home in a 5-4 vote against Nick. While Joy was in the Jury, she sent a troll app for the next season The Bahamas. She did it as a joke but Penn said that Joy would never return for a future season. Joy did not like the final 8, and knowing she wouldn't get a second chance, she walked from the jury. 'Voting History' Trivia * Joy is the first person in PSL history to walk from jury. Category:S6 Cast Category:Cursed Islands Category:S6 Jury Category:10th Place Category:Quitters Category:Contestants Category:Female Contestants